supermansuperfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman/Bruce Wayne
The Dark Knight as he appears in Superman fan-fics. Portrayal Batman is usually either portrayed as his DCAU or The Batman self. Powers Batman has no powers aside from his genius intelligence. Weaknesses When a friend or ally is in danger, Batman can be shown to get much closer to the line than any other hero. Equipment He has various bat-themed gadgets, including Batarangs, Flash grenades, Micro camera, First aid kit, Small tool kit, Smoke Bombs, Bat-bolas, Grappling gun, Stungun/taser, Line launcher, Thermite grenades, Acetylene torch, Lock-picks, Handcuffs, Explosive gel, Night vision goggles, Rebreather, Forensic kit, X-ray investigative system built into the cowl and possibly even more. History Justice Evolution Contact On the anniversary of his parents' death, Batman drops two roses on the spot where they were shot as Superman arrives. Batman then promises to see what he can find out about Metallo. He later learns that he was apprehended by the Titans and reports this to J'onn and Hawkgirl to report back to Superman. He then arrived to take Metallo to Stryker's and complimented Robin and the other Titans. Batman then tells Starfire he's fine and leaves on the Batwing. Two Earths After receiving a large headache, Batman went with Superman to the Watchtower and discovered a second Earth. He then had Hawkgirl stay in the Watchtower with Green Lantern while he left with the others to investigate the other Earth, where he met the X-Men. He then explained to them that their universes had been merged together somehow. When the X-Man Beast was about to explain what a Mutant was, Batman stopped him saying that they didn't have time for such. Batman then refused Jim's offer to help since as far as he was concerned, Jim was a civilian. They then left with Storm, Cyclops, and Beast in the Javelin to investigate. He also went with them to assist in an attack on New Genesis by a controlled Superboy and Raven, along with two controlled X-Men, Charles Xavier and Jean Grey. Batman then asked if the X-Men knew how to snap them out of it and learned that they were being controlled by a previously defeated enemy, Apocalypse. Batman then led the newly arrived Titans to assist in trying to get through the Raven. Once Raven's mind was entered by a freed Xavier and J'onn, Batman switched to assisting Superman with Superboy, but he had left his security Kryptonite at home. He then agreed with Superman for John to hold Superboy in something else as he believed otherwise he'd grow too frantic. Batman then agreed with Rogue's plan to touch Superboy and drain his powers to cause Apocalypse's control to wear off. He then flew the Javelin up as Rogue jumped out and succeeded in her plan. Batman then went to the Mansion to plan for Darkseid's next move. Knowing the Team While there, Batman learned of Apocalypse's origins from Wolverine. After looking at hieroglyphics that were taken from the Sphinx, Batman theorized that Rama-Tut was from the future due to the access to advanced technology he had and a lack of actual birth or death descriptions in the hieroglyphs. After hearing about the diplomatic side of the League's latest mission, Batman returned to the Cave to follow up on Rama-Tut and said to call him once they were ready to search for Darkseid and Apocalypse. They did just that. Batman was on the Watchtower when Darkseid arrived and asked for help fighting Brainiac and Apocalypse. Twilight Batman was skeptical about Darkseid telling the truth as much as Superman, but he insisted that if he was telling the truth, they had to take action. He was then told by Superman to take Robin, Wonder Woman, Starfire, Wolverine, and Jean to New Genesis to get help from Orion. They then used a Boom Tube to do that, which didn't agree with Batman very much. Batman then explained Orion's origins to the others and agreed that it sounded stupid to him too. When a giant worm-like creature called the Henothin attacked them, Batman ended up trapped in its mouth, but he blasted his way out with an exploding Batarang. Batman then falls out and tells Robin and Starfire that he's fine. He then retreats with the others when a bug named Forger arrives and helps them. He then asked Forger if he knew where Orion was and learned that he and the other New Gods were on a floating island, which Batman commented would require a longer grapple until Wonder Woman flew up with him. Batman is the only one who can put New Genesis' awe aside in favor of looking for Orion. When Lightray arrives and urges them into giving chase, Batman has Robin come with him, and they use their capes to capture Lightray just as Orion arrives. Batman's team then manages to explain things to Orion, and they relay the news to High Father, explaining that they were friends of Superman's. Batman then hears from High Father that he must confer with the Source before making such a decision. When Orion leaves anyway, Batman goes with him along with Wonder Woman and Jim, asking to be hit real hard if he ever lets Superman take charge again. Batman later found himself going to an asteroid shaped like Brainiac with the others. Batman and the others then arrive just as things begin to look bad, and he picks up an unconscious Hawkgirl and has Jim cover him as he tries to shut Brainiac down to stop him from destroying the universe and free a trapped Superman. He's then saved from an attack by Apocalypse by Jim. Following that, he realizes Brainiac's programing is too complicated, so he just slams down on the machine, and it blows, freeing Superman and starting a self-destruct system. He then advises that they get out of there fast. Once they arrive at the Javelin, they realize that Superman isn't there, and Batman runs off to make sure he gets out along with Superboy, who left to get his father as well, as he called them both idiots. He then tried to reason with Superman that they had to leave, but Superman refuses as he wanted to ensure Darkseid's death. Batman then has Superboy grab Superman and uses a Boom Tube to take himself, Superboy, Superman, and an unconscious Orion back to New Genesis. When Brainiac explodes, Batman tries to comfort Superman with the fact that Darkseid couldn't survive that explosion, but Superman retorted that Bruce wasn't always right. Hulk Smash Batman later joined Superboy, Raven, Nightcrawler, Rogue, and Jim, with the Mutant name Liger in a mission to stop a monster per the request of the Professor. He met up with them at a large crater and was impressed when Liger knew he was there through his animal keen senses. Batman then explained that it was their job to stop whatever was attacking. Batman then stated that their target was possibly animal. When they ran into a man, and Liger threatened him with his claws for information, Batman warns Liger to let him go of him when the man, Dr. Bruce Banner, turns into the Incredible Hulk. When Hulk knocked Superboy down, Batman had Nightcrawler teleport them to where Liger was as he was tossed away early. After Rogue rendered the Hulk unconscious and is then knocked out herself somehow, Batman tells them to look out before he's knocked out by a tranquilizer. Batman then was then placed in a restraint in the new base of another of the X-Men's foes, Magneto. Batman's then introduced to Magneto and learns that he and Grodd are working together to use the Hulk. Batman then explained Grodd to the other heroes. Batman then questioned what Grodd got out of the Hulk being put under Banner's control. Batman then questions if Jim has family problems with his mother, Brotherhood member, Deathstrike. Batman's then freed by Deathstrike with the others as she explains that she wants Jim to join them of his own free will. Batman then agrees with Jim that they have to rescue the Hulk. When Magneto turns Banner into the Gray Hulk, the Hulk's strength with Banner's intelligence and a subconsciousness obedience to Magneto, Batman convinces Gray Hulk to take a look at what Magneto's making him do, and Hulk returns to normal and runs off. While they attempt to escape with him, Batman saves Rogue from getting her head blown off by Deadpool by destroying one of Deadpool's guns with his Batarang. Batman then punched Deadpool and after a short fight, knocked him out with a gas pellet. Batman was then rescued from a collapsing base by Nightcrawler and witnessed Rogue subduing the Hulk again. As Batman grappled up to the Batwing, he smirked at Jim's idea of making this a normal team-up. At the Batcave, Batman inputted data on the Hulk into the Batcomputer and remarked that he'd only attack if he wasn't left alone. Tabula Rasa Batman later assisted the Titans and the younger X-Men when they were attacked by an android named Amazo. When it scanned Superman, Batman brought out some Kryptonite he'd brought that forced Amazo away thanks to Superman's weaknesses being enough to stop him and gave the heroes a breather while they figured out how to fight him. He then advised that the Titans and the X-Men stay in the Watchtower while they figured out what to do next. After watching footage of the fight, Batman confirmed that Starfire and Blackfire's powers were emotionally driven. Batman then theorized that Amazo could absorb emotion as well. He then deduced that Amazo came from an old LexCorp Warehouse in Metropolis. Batman then agreed that simply himself, Robin, and Rogue wouldn't be enough to stop Amazo due to his incredible powers, and they had merely gotten lucky with the Kryptonite. Batman then goes with the other heroes to confront Amazo and end up trapped in a tornado he creates. Batman then goes after Amazo when he changes his target to Lex Luthor. He arrived in time to see Amazo spare Luthor and fly off into the sky. Proteges and the Return of Captain America After seeing a news report about an Earth-2 villain called Red Skull kidnapping Senator Robert Kelly, Batman met the newly formed Avengers, Iron Man, Black Widow, with Mercy Graves and Nick Fury as support. Batman asked what they wanted the League and the X-Men for. Batman then met Captain America when he was restored to health with Logan's blood. When Fury suggested that the Titans and Younger X-Men go to Earth-1 to defend against an attack from Zod while the other heroes went after Red Skull, Batman agreed but suggested putting it to a vote. Batman voted for sending the younger heroes to guard Earth-1. On the way to Red Skull's castle, Batman explained to Captain America that he designed his outfit to optimize the ability to blend into shadows and surprise the criminals of Gotham. Batman then told Flash to focus when he was impressed by Wolverine's claws. After the League, the Avengers, and the X-Men subdue Red Skull's Nazi robots, Batman slapped Flash in the back of the head for a corny joke about the Hulk. The heroes then defeated Red Skull and saved Kelly. Once they returned home, they discovered that the younger heroes had stopped Zod, Slade, and Magneto. Only a Dream Shortly after this, Batman informed the heroes about a prison break at Stryker's Island that involved several supervillains. Batman went with Robin, Raven, Green Lantern, Gambit, Wolverine, and Liger to catch Firefly and Volcana. While fighting Firefly, Batman avoids Firefly's flamethrower, and when Green Lantern puts them in an air tight seal that Firefly and Volcana tries to escape from, Batman explains to them as they lose consciousness that fire needs air, and they just used up all of theirs. While investigating the breakout to try and capture any of the small time crooks, Batman yawned and explained to Robin that he'd been up for three nights in a row dealing with Joker, Riddler, and back-to-back thugs. Batman and his team then went to the medical ward and noticed that several workers had been rendered unconscious, and an apparently comatose John Dee had escaped after using a machine to give him ESP. When Green Lantern got news about Grundy, Batman explained that he was staying to figure out more about Dee. When Green Lantern and Gambit objected, Batman told them the story of the Odessy when Odysseus told the cyclops his name was nobody, and when he blinded the cyclops, none as his friends helped him as he called out that nobody was blinding him. After talking with a guard who was friends with John, Batman and Robin went to the hospital where Dee's wife Penny was hospitalized as she was thrashing in her sleep and unable to wake up. Batman also informed Professor Xavier and J'onn of the situation after the break out and asked for J'onn's help in figuring out what was going on. Batman asked J'onn to check Penny's mind to find something out and learned that Dee was out for the Justice League, the Titans, and the X-Men for some reason, and he was no calling himself Dr. Destiny. Batman wondered why he wanted them as he never heard of Dee before. After that, Batman called Superman to try and stop him from falling asleep, but it was too late. Batman later helps Martian Manhunter load Clark and John into a Javelin to take them to the Watchtower. Batman states that he wasn't able to wake Superman up, especially since a building could fall on Clark, and he wouldn't wake up. Batman then explained that he was only able to contact Hank at the Mansion. Batman and Robin then loaded the Titans into the Javelin, with Batman promising Robin that they'd wake them up. After checking Dee's office, Batman reported to Watchtower about how Dee wasn't there. He objected to Martian Manhunter and Xavier going into the heroes' minds but relented when Xavier pointed out that it was their only option as Dee's wife just died. Batman and Robin then headed for LexCorp, having found out that Dee was arrested in a search started by the Justice League. After finding nothing, they head to Dee's house as Batman and Robin discover Dee's daughter. Checking her paulse, Batman confirms she's alive and deduces Dee won't hurt her as she's smiling. In the Batmobile, Batman and Robin were in the Batmobile listening to the news when Batman nodded off and nearly ran off the road when he saw an image of Dr. Destiny. Batman then grabs a tripple cappuchino for himself, and a Mountain Dew Livewire for Robin. Going to a LexCorp warehouse, listening to Brother John in French. When Dr. Destiny tries to enter his mind, self proclaimed as not a nice place to be, Batman hums the tune of Brother John to keep Dr. Destiny out. When Destiny tries to stop them by putting them in an illusion of an infinite stairway, Batman hummed the tune, forcing the illusion away. When they go to a storage area, Batman orders Robin to stay there and walks in. Batman then taunted Dee into coming out, and Batman managed to stop Dee from injecting him with a syringe, and Batman forces the syringe into Dee, wishing him sweet deams. After that, he slept soundly at the Watchtower. Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans The child version of Batman. He helps dig out diamonds, and he's the group pessimist about situations. When they saw that someone or something was in their house, he believed something was up and had the others enter cautiously. He was then aware that someone had definitely been in the house after a chair had been dusted and stopped Wonder Girl and Beast Boy from drinking an unknown substance from a pot. He later assisted in stopping Superboy from sneezing again by tying his cape around his nose until he was over it. When Batboy discovered Starfire, he was reluctant to let her stay even after learning Starfire's story as he believed that Blackfire could easily figure out she was there and come down and raze the planet just because she was on it. He was eventually outvoted by the others. Batboy refused to wash up and just went outside to get away from Starfire, and he saw everyone getting washed up and said that he'd like to see anybody make him wash if he didn't want to, and everyone took that as a challenge and forcibly washed his hands, face, and hair. After this, Batboy shouted that they'd pay for what they did when Starfire called out that supper was ready, and Batboy consented to go off and eat. After dinner, Batboy played the organ while everyone else danced and sang with Starfire. When Superboy was about to sneeze, Batboy screamed to hide behind the organ, which they did. As Starfire told about how she met Robin, Batboy stayed in the back until he was pulled over to the others by Wonder Girl. When Starfire slept in their rooms, Batboy tried to sleep in a pot until Raven was whimpering due to not having her stuffed rabbit with her, so Batboy tickled Beast Boy's nose, so that he'd sneeze and turn into a rabbit, and he then handed Beast Boy to Raven, and she slept contentedly as Batboy was finally able to as well. Over the next few days, Batboy taught Starfire how to play the organ, and when Beast Boy made fun of Batboy's first name being Bruce, Batboy threatened to say that Beast Boy's name was Garfield. When he left with the others to mine some more, Batboy warned Starfire not to let anything in the house unless she absolutely knew them, and Starfire gave him a kiss on his forehead. When he left, he thought about how it reminded him of what his mother used to do. When he was attacked by several birds upon arriving at the mine, he tried to swat them away. Batboy was the first to realize that they were doing this for some reason, and when they realized that Blackfire might have Starfire, Batboy called out that they had to save her since Blackfire would kill her. Batboy then rode off on a stag. Batboy then arrived at the house as Blackfire walked out, and he was told by Superboy that he could see that Starfire was dead. He then led the gang to a cliff and called for them to hide when Blackfire started attacking. Batboy then devised a plan to attack Blackfire from both ends. When Blackfire was about to attack Superboy after a feign moment of crying, Batboy bound her up. He then suggested taking her to Etrigan. After taking her to Etrigan's house, Batboy told him about what Blackfire did, and he sends her to limbo. Batboy then allows what happened to sink in, and they walk back to the house to mourn Starfire. After setting Starfire on a dressed up table to keep her comfortable and taking off his mask in respect, Batboy was the first to break down over failing. He then comforted Wonder Girl as she comforted him. When Starfire awoke and asked what would happen to the children without her, Batboy assured her that they'd be fine, but Starfire compromised and asked them to come with her and Robin, which Robin asked as well. Batboy then joined them in Jump City for more adventures. Clark and Lois Kent A friend of Clark and Lois' who owns a carriage supply shop. He has a wife named Diana and a son named Terry. Bruce met Conner. Bruce then joked that he hoped Conner lying in a bunch of cloths was one of the cute things he did. Bruce then smiled with the rest of his family as Clark, Lois, and Conner hugged. Conner A trusted friend and ally to many members of the Justice League, including Superman. As he returned from a late-night patrol, Flash and Kid Flash arrived and explained that Superman and Lois' son had been born. Batman then arrived and saw the new-born baby in Lois' arms. He then called this a special occasion as it wasn't every day that someone like Conner was born. He then congratulated Lois. Following that, Batman said hello to Conner, who clutched at his finger until Lois had Conner let go. After he saw that Conner was sleepy, he had everyone leave. Batman runs into Conner again when he's two and says hello to him. By this time, Batman adopted an orphan named Dick Grayson and gave him the hero name, Robin. Batman later joined a Justice League sparring session. When Darkseid attacked, Batman had Robin go with Arella and her daughter Raven to safety. Several years later, Batman was reintroduced to Superboy after he spent several years with Superman. He then explained to Superboy, Kid Flash, and Robin about being twitterpated when two lovey-dovey bats flew around the cave. He then explained that it could happen to any of the Titans, but they all determined that it wouldn't happen to them. Four years after this, Batman led the League on the first strike against Darkseid's forces. They then retreated when Darkseid arrived. Batman later watched the explosion in Metropolis from the rendezvous point and saw Superman and Superman X return. Batman was later told by Flash, Jinx, Kid Flash, Nightwing, Starfire, and Nightstar that Raven had given birth to twins. Upon seeing them, Batman observed that he'd never seen such healthy twins, and that Superboy must be proud. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans Category:Clark and Lois Kent Category:Conner Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Waynes